Sesuatu yang kurindukan
by Zashache
Summary: rasa kangen langsung menyergap mello ketika dia sadar kalau dia merindukan matt yang selalu tersenyum boyish dihadapannya......MxM,OneShot


Hoolaa….

Fict aye banyak amed yah….banyak ide nih aye! XDDDD

Oneshot, MattMello Fluff! 3 3

(oh come on, couples ini tuh manis abis…. Siapa yang enggak suka? X333333)

© Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam hari diKota New York….Mello menatap kearah laptopnya, sungguh laptopnya leletabis buat meng-hack datanya SPK…belinya diglodok sihh! (penulis ditabok ama mello) 

'_lelet amet dah nih laptop…pengen gue banting rasanya…'_

kemudian dia mengalihkan padangannya kekamar dekat jendela, yaitu kamarnya matt…. Namun sang pemilik tak ada, karena dia sedang mengawasinMisa ditempat lain yang sangat jauh dari tempat mello saat ini.

"……………" tiba2 mello terdiam, sungguh aneh rasanya tak ada bunyi berisik dari game yang dimainkan matt tiap hari, sungguh aneh rasanya tak ada asap rokok matt, sungguh aneh rasanya tak ada senyuman matt yang lucu itu,

kemudian mello mengambil hapenya dan menekan nomor matt….

"_RRRR…..RRRR…RRRRRR"_

"Walah, ini orang kemana pula?" kata mello bingung ketika matt lama banget angkat telepon, apalagi yang menelepon adalah mello.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya matt mengangkat telepon itu.

"huah! Apaaan mel?"

"…..lo abis ngapain sih?"

"molor….ketiduran gue…hehehe….maap."

"oh….alasan lo ditolak."

"ah elo….."

"hmmph…." Kemudian mello jadi tertawa kecil.

"trus ngapain lo nelepon gue?"

"kenapa? Enggak suka gue telepon?"

"yee…udah berburuk sangka aja lo! Emang nanya doang kagak boleh gitu…."

"iye2 bawel luh! Gimana tuh si MisaMisa, Kira kedua?"

dengan cepat mello mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya gitu deh, gue harus ngikutin dia syuting kemana2…rese, badan gue capek banget…."

"derita lo!" 

"sialan….."

"………….."

"………….."

tiba2 suasana menjadi hening, mello diem, matt juga diem.

"…kenapa diem? Entar kalo kelamaan diem bayar tagihan hapenya mahal loh!" sahut matt.

"bodo amet ama tagihan! Emang gue pikirin!"

"hahahahaha…." Matt langsung ketawa laknat.

"_anyway…I don't regret it…."_

"_regret of what?"_

"_I don't regret calling you today…"_

"_why?"_

"_because I want to hear your voice."_

"_meaning?"_

"_FINE! I miss you, OK?" _sahut mello, mukanya jadi merah padam. X3

"_aaawww….that was the STUPIDEST thing I ever heard FROM YOU!"_ Sahut matt, diakhiri dengan tawa mengelegar kemana2.

"………….." melo malah jadi geram sendiri, marah dicampur malu… X3

"_but it's ok…I miss you too…." _Setelah matt dapat menghentikan tawanya, dia jadi berbicara serius.

"…_you do?" _ kata mello dengan suara manis manja XD

"yah…kalo ngeliat misa yang berambur blonde….gue inget elo…ngeliat toko coklat…inget elo…. Kadang2 gue irii banget deh kalo ngeliat pasangan yang lagi jalan2 berdua sambil pegangan tangan, bahkan pas ague ngeliat orang pake jaket kulit item, gue keinget ama lo lagi! Trus….." tiba2 matt diem.

"………………" mello cengok abis mendengar perkataan matt yang panjang nan ribet itu, sungguh dia tak menyesal menelepon matt hari ini…..X3

"…a….gue enggak mengatakan semua itu, lupakan saja." Kata matt yang diseberang sono salting. 

"_I will remember it and tell that to you when you arrived home next week."_ Kata mello mantap.

"_shit."_

"sungguh aku tak menyesal meneleponmu hari ini…"

"…………." Matt mukanya jadi merah, dia tak dapat berkata apa2.

"emang yah…kangen tuh nyebelin banget…."

"cihh, masih ada yang kangen ama gue ternyata yah!"

"dan aku sangat bersyukur…."

"?" matt jadi bingung mendengar perkataan mello yang ini.

"kalau seseorang yang kurindukan itu adalah kau, Mail Jeevas."

"……………." Matt mangap, mukanya jadi merah lagi….X3

(penulis:FLUFF! 3 3 3)

"kenapa? Kok diem?"

"_AH! i…It's….it's nothing!" _ sahut matt yang udah salting buanget.

"…_.arrived at home quickly,I will stand here waiting for you to come home."_ Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mello….

"…………." Matt ajdi cengok lagi sambil mengigit bibirnya, sungguh semua perkataan mello membuatnya tak berdaya sama sekali.

"_sorry to disturb you at this time,good night."_ Mello udah siap2 mo menutup teleponnya….

"_WAIT!" _ sahut matt.

"eh?" mello jadi kaget mendengar sahutan matt.

"_I will go home shortly! 100 kisses for you!"_ kemudian matt langsung menutup teleponnya.

"………………" kini giliran mello yang cengok.

"_dammit."_ Diseberang sana, matt mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika dia melihat kearah cermin…

"…_..damn! my face is so red!"_ sahutnya kesal.

"hahahaha…." Mello hanya tertawa kecil…kemudian dia mengurusi laptopnya kembali, dengan wajah yang lebih ceria tentunya. X3

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please XDDD ;3


End file.
